


Cardigans and Paint

by PopePatine



Series: Chasefield Chronicles [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cardigans, F/F, Help, Make up sex, Romance, Smut, This story got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopePatine/pseuds/PopePatine
Summary: It all started out with a cardigan and a mistake. And everyone knows Victoria loves her precious cardigans.





	Cardigans and Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so this story really got away from me and I apologize if it's not that great. I haven't written anything in so long and it's my first time writing anything remotely sexual. 
> 
> I definitely want to write more Chasefield. Trying to hype myself up for season two even though we won't see these characters again :(

"Maxine!" 

I cringed as a shrill scream sounded in my ears. I turned my head and lean back in my computer chair. I have to hold back a smile as I see a furious Victoria Chase clutching one of her cashmere sweaters. I'm internally screaming, but on the outside I'm the definition of calm. 

See something might of happened and it is (mostly) my fault. I had snuck into Victoria's room well she was out with Taylor so I could take one of her cardigans. Hey! I know what you're thinking; 'God what a creeper.' Or 'Stalker status.' But I can explain. You see, me and the queen bee of Blackwell are officially an item. So we would regularly steal each other's clothes, though, Victoria still wouldn't be caught dead in my hoodie out in public.

I sighed as I look at the stained, half washed cardigan. I had worn it out with Chloe when we had went to 'American Rust.' I had sat down on the ratty couch in Chloe and Rachel's hideaway. I didn't realize they had left wet paint on the seat I had sat on. It has got all over. I panicked and tried to hand wash it. It resulted in a mess worse the I started with. I may have shoved it to the back of her closet in hopes that she wouldn't see it.

Too bad, she seen it.

"What the fuck, Maxine?!" Victoria's face was red with anger. I guess my silence wasn't helping.

"Uh. Look, Tori -"

"Don't you fucking dare." Victoria sneered at me as she slammed my room door. She stomped her way to me and with each step she took I shrunk into my computer chair in hopes that I could somehow become one with it.

Victoria looked down at me and threw the cardigan at me. 

"Don't you dare sit here and 'Tori' me. This was my favorite cardigan!" She huffed, "Why would you even think you could hand wash this out?! You knew what happened that mysterious fucking time that paint fell on me. I had to go straight to the cleaners!"

"Well, that's the only thing that went straight." I mumbled as I took the cardigan off my face.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

I rolled my eyes at her and that just infuriated her even more. Bad move Max.

"Tor - Victoria I honestly was so stressed - "

"As you damn well should be."

"As I was saying!" I tossed the cardigan on my bed. "I was stressed out trying to get out the paint because how pissed you would get. I kind of made a terrible decision to hide it from you. I'm sorry, Tori."

I looked at her and she was still seething. Her head was down and her fists were balling up. I'm honestly afraid that she's gonna hit me.

"Get out." She said, looking at me with anger in her eyes. "Get your stuff and leave. We're through."

I stood rooted to where I was standing. I didn't think she would take a little paint of her cardigan so far. Hey.. wait a minute.

"This is my room, Victoria. And I'm not letting you break up with me over this." I said desperately. This couldn't be happening. "Tori, you mean more too me then some cardigan! You're really gonna break up with me over this?" Tears we're threatening to fall out of my eyes. 

Victoria crosses her arms like some overgrown child and looks away from me. "Just get out."

I'm starting to get a little pissed now.

"Fine!" I said, as I picked her up and carried her bridal style. I'm a little astonished at myself. 

"Max, put me down!" Victoria says as she tries to wiggle out of my grip. 

"You want me to get out? Fine. You want me to take my things with me? Okay. You're coming with me then." I gave her my best shit eating grin as I swung my door open and took two steps to her room.

Victoria's clinging to me as I shut her door with my foot. She seems to be enjoying this more then she's letting on. I can tell by the way her eyes are widen and shining up at me. She also does this thing where the corner over her mouth creases when she's trying to act pissed out. Like she's holding back from smiling or laughing.

I walk over to her bed and gently set her back on the bed. I don't give her a chance to get up as I take her hands into mine and put them above her head. I set my body between her legs and they automatically wrap around me. It's one of our favorite positions.

I bring my head close to hers, "What were you saying about a cardigan?"

I lean down and give her a kiss on the lips before she could answer me. Her beautiful soft lips move against my own as her hands enclose around mine. I start to nip and suck on her bottom lip as she brings me in closer with her legs. A moan escapes her as I push against her pelvis with mine. 

I let go of her hands and they immediately go underneath my shirt. Her perfectly manicured hands dig and claw at my skin. I let out a gasp of pleasure and Victoria takes advantage because she's running her tongue against mine. Her hands come out from underneath my shirt and I can feel her slender fingers tugging at the end of my shirt. I stop kissing her and let her pull my shirt off my head.

My shirt is cascaded to the side of the room. We're both breathing heavy and God she looks beautiful as my hands slide her shirt off. Our bras soon join our shirts on the ground as I pick her up from her hips. She lets out a gasp and a grunt as I slam her back against the door.

So this is what make up sex is like?

"Fuck Max." Victoria whispers against my ear. Her hot breath against my neck is stirring something inside me as my hands guide her legs around me.

"We'll get to that eventually." I chuckled out. Victoria lightly slaps my shoulder and laughs. I can't help but know this is the laugh I want to hear for the rest of my life.

I give her kissing on her chin down to her neck and feel her shiver against me. If there's one thing I know about Victoria, it's that neck kisses turn her on the most and well..

"Ugh!" Victoria's sweet moans fill the air as my teeth gently sink down against her throat. My teeth gently nip against her as her hands pull and tug my hair. I move along down her collarbone, biting and sucking harder as go. I can already tell this is gonna leave her with a million hickeys, but I don't care. 

My hands slide down her sides and I feel her shiver underneath my touch. I smirk against her as I realize she's wearing a skirt and stockings. My hands slide up her thighs as I move my mouth to kiss her. I drag my nails against her skin and suddenly, I rip her stockings apart - leaving nothing but her skirt and underwear.

I don't give Victoria enough time to complain about her stockings - that I KNOW she's gonna be pissed about - as my hands move to her center. I lightly rub my fingers over her underwear. Gently putting pressure on her. I can feel how wet she is just by having my fingers over her.

Victoria grabs my shoulders as I'm running my fingers up and down her slit. Her hips are bucking against me and rattling the door. 

"Fuck.. Max please!" She all but shouts as fingers move aside her underwear. 

"Yes Miss. Chase." I say and I see her shiver with pleasure. This is one of Victoria's little secrets. One I'm so glad I found out.

My hands slowly slide in her. Her wetness enclosing my fingers. I place my thumb against her clit and slowly rub it in time with my fingers and I thrust inside her. The ratting on the door becomes more violent as she's pushing her hips faster and faster. Her moans are so loud and oh god - I'm so sorry, Kate.

Her nails dig in my skin and I'm sure my back is bleeding. With one final thrust inside her, I feel her walls enclosing around my fingers as she climaxes. She bites down on my shoulder to keep from screaming out her pleasure.

We're both both breathing heavy and I'm barley holding up as we come down from our high. I give her one last soft kiss as I gently hoist us down from the door to the floor. I was too exhausted to carry us back to the bed and Victoria seems content as she lays on my chest.

"Jesus, what came over you Max?" She says, looking up at me. Her eyes still shining from her climax.

I don't bother looking at her as I close my eyes and rest against the carpet. "You were being ridiculous and.. and I thought you were breaking up with me. I just got so mad that I.. it just came out in a different way."

"Hmm." I hear her hum against my skin. "Well I was mad that you hid it from me, I wasn't going to actually break up with you."

She leans up and kisses my chin, "I love you, Maxine. You mean more to me then some stupid cardigan."

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to ALOT of HIM when I wrote this.


End file.
